Of All The Girls Tossing Rocks At Your Window
by PercivalThePanda
Summary: This is my story based on the song Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift, it may have subtle links to a certain saga but if so, all will become clear soon. Please review!


**This is my story based on the song Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift, it is one of my favourite songs so I hope you all enjoy it, please review and give me suggestions for the next few chapters**

…

**It was a mundane Monday morning, the sun was high in the sky and the unseasonal warm for late October spread right through me. I did my best to drag out the usual 30 minute walk from Tennyson High because after all a long walk home would be better than having to spend more time with her. I have always loved my routine walk through the posh housing estates on the east side of town, through the meadow and across the bridge to home, whatever that was. This time alone every morning and afternoon gave me time to think, free from the pressures of school or home life, I could just be free, free like a butterfly in the wind.**

**My name is Ashley and I am not your typical teenage girl in her sophomore year, I have always hated the constraints of high school, the labels that people give you as soon as you walk through the door. I was labelled 'hippy freak' or at least I think that is what Tanya and her group of obsessive zombie drones called me once when they cornered my in the girl's bathroom. It just sounds stupid to me, I mean, so what if I want to wear loose fitting clothes and a hair band every so often and I play guitar, it doesn't mean that they can put me in a box just because they are the 'populars' although I fail to see why seeing as everyone (myself included) hates the lot of them. I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days one of their heads exploded just from the amount of slap on their face and the profanities coming out of their mouths. I smile at the thought. I shouldn't really imagine horrid things happening to these girls because after all, they can't help that they have been brought up like spoilt rich kids when all they need to say is 'daddy' and they're handed a $100 bill. I scoff in disgust. I've never had a family like that and nor do I wish I did have one although some sort of family would be nice sometimes seeing as all I have is the old hag and no one else.**

**When I arrive 'home', I throw my bag down in the hall and slump upstairs to finish whatever homework I have and get out my guitar. I love my guitar, I really do. It took me ages to save up the kind of money you need to get one but now I do have one, it sort of completes me. It is pale wood with a black trim and my name carved into the neck delicately with a few carvings of stars all the way up to the headstock and down the back to the body of the guitar. It is perfect in every way and in some ways is my reason for getting up in the morning. Well… maybe not quite the only reason… I blush at the thought. He doesn't even know I exist I mumble to myself as I make my way across the room. I pick up the guitar and go over the basic chords, it feels good beneath my fingers, real' natural. I smile to myself. This is where I am happy, with my music because sometimes even when people haven't been there for me, music always has. It's weird, it's kind of my go to whenever I am feeling sad or happy or angry or lonely, I always pick up the guitar and compose something new, something for every situation and occasion in my mind. I like the peace of mind it gives me inside, I have found my serenity.**

**Before long I am being shaken away and ordered up to get ready for school. Shit. The old bitch didn't even wake me for dinner, selfish cow. I can't help the unfriendly scowl that threatens my well rested face.**

**I get up and walk over to my dresser, examining the hair situation in the mirror as I go. I have always been terribly plain looking, simple green eyes and honey blonde hair. I would do anything to look the way I do and this morning not even my usual streak of black eyeliner can fix the problem. I sit back on my bed defeated.**

**I sit there for a few minutes before deciding that it is about time that I got dressed. I open the solid wood wardrobe with a clunk and decide on a simple short sleeved green summer dress and a cream cardigan. I wasn't really one to experiment with fashion choices; keep it simple was my shopping mantra and that was just how I liked it.**

**I bounded down the stairs and scrabbled through the pile of shoes beside the front door to find my favourite converse. Mmm… where could they be? After 5 minutes of looking I gave up and pulled on my second favourite white pumps. They always looked terribly plain, just like me, I sarcastically thought. **

**I skidded into the kitchen, picking up my lunch and breakfast bar and then I launched myself out of the front door, ready to face the day again.**

**As I walked towards school, all I could think was of him… I wander if he'll be there today… Gosh Ash, don't be so stupid, he's always there. **


End file.
